


Жёлтый Журавль

by KimKanejae



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slice of Life, er - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 14:57:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16494836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimKanejae/pseuds/KimKanejae
Summary: Рёук просто хотел посмотреть на родной город Чжоу Ми и заодно посетить Башню Жёлтого Журавля. Что могло пойти не так?





	Жёлтый Журавль

**Author's Note:**

> написано для fandom K-Pop 2018.  
> 

Рёук просто хотел посмотреть на Ухань — родной город Чжоу Ми — и заодно посетить Башню Жёлтого Журавля. Что могло пойти не так?

Да всё, например.

А началась поездка с того, что на запланированную дату прямых рейсов не оказалось, и Рёуку пришлось покупать билеты с двумя пересадками: в Циндао и Шанхае. И если из Сеула, а после из Циндао, они вылетели вовремя, то в Шанхае их ждал неприятный сюрприз.

_Рейсы до Уханя были задержаны на сутки по техническим причинам, приносим извинения за доставленные неудобства. Вы можете переждать в ближайших гостиницах или же сдать билеты, получив компенсацию. До Уханя также можно добраться поездом или автобусом._

Только Рёуку не нужны никакие извинения, компенсации или другой вид транспорта: он хотел скорее оказаться в доме Чжоу Ми и отдохнуть после непростой дороги. Но кто его спрашивал? К тому же, у них на завтра уже заказана экскурсия в Хуанхэлоу, а теперь её придётся отменять, и Рёук уже собрался идти брать билеты на поезд, как его остановил Чжоу Ми.

— Рёук-а, давай сегодня переночуем в отеле, а завтра полетим в Ухань, — он мягко схватил его за локоть, очаровательно улыбаясь и кивая на образовавшуюся очередь в кассы. — Никуда твоя башня не денется, а рассказать тебе про неё и я могу.

Прикинув, сколько им придётся стоять в этой толпе, Рёук расстроенно кивнул, соглашаясь с предложением, и направился к выходу из аэропорта. Чжоу Ми повёл его к одной из гостиниц, что была по правую сторону от них, забронировал двухместный номер на ночь и, стоило им зайти в него, начал рассказывать легенду о Жёлтом Журавле.

— Он был нарисован бедным стариком в благодарность за гостеприимство… — оживлённо говорил Чжоу Ми, но Рёук его почти сразу перебил, сообщая, что идёт в душ, и он с удовольствием всё выслушает, но после. Чжоу Ми обиженно надул щёки, словно ребёнок, пожал плечами и стал бродить по комнате из угла в угол.

Дверь в ванную он закрывать не стал: ему нечего стыдиться, ведь это Чжоу Ми, да и не последует же он за ним?

Оказалось, что последует.

Рёук только настроил температуру воды и забрался в душевую кабинку, как услышал приглушённый голос Чжоу Ми, решившего продолжить рассказ прямо сейчас:

— А ещё он оживал и даже танцевал, стоило кому-то захлопать в ладоши, представляешь? — не унимался он, зайдя в ванную, на ходу снимая с себя одежду.

— Мими, ты собрался поведать мне эту легенду сейчас? Серьёзно? — пробурчал Рёук, делая напор чуть тише.

— Хорошо, я закончу с ней после, — хитро проговорил Чжоу Ми, открывая дверцу душевой.

Закатив глаза, Рёук отступил ближе к стенке, привычно освобождая место для Чжоу Ми: им не впервой мыться вместе, хотя эта кабинка была меньше той, что стояла у них в квартире.

— Мими, только давай договоримся, что мы только… — Рёук прервался, резко выдыхая сквозь зубы из-за лёгких касаний холодных пальцев к разгорячённой коже живота и груди: Чжоу Ми сразу обнял его, притягивая к себе ближе и оставляя мимолётный поцелуй в висок. Расслабляясь в нежных руках, Рёук продолжил начатую фразу, пусть в этом уже и не было смысла: — принимаем душ, а не делаем то, что ты задумал…

Забавно фыркнув, Чжоу Ми наклонился ниже, провёл кончиком носа по шее, слизнул с неё капли воды и опустил ладонь на полувставший член Рёука, выбивая из него еле слышный стон.

— Я задумал что-то противозаконное? — промурлыкал он, обхватывая головку и прижимаясь своим пахом к ягодицам Рёука, а потом лукаво поинтересовался: — Или ты имеешь что-то против?

Конечно же, Рёук не был против. Да кто вообще будет против того, чтобы его ласкали эти длинные тонкие пальцы, вытворяя ими что-то невообразимое?

У Рёука сбилось дыхание, в ушах зашумела кровь, и он запрокинул голову, утыкаясь затылком в плечо Чжоу Ми, подаваясь навстречу движениям его руки и потираясь о его член. Он победно улыбнулся, услышав сдавленное мычание Чжоу Ми — не всё же тому одному дразниться.

— Это очень нечестно, — чуть севшим голосом отметил Чжоу Ми, прикусив нежную кожу на шее, и стал двигать ладонью вверх-вниз чуть быстрее, а после резко остановился, сжав у основания, заставляя Рёка обиженно завыть. А после он развернул его лицо к себе, неторопливо, но в то же время жадно целуя и возобновляя ласку.

В долгу Рёук не остался. Не отрываясь от губ Чжоу Ми, он обхватил его член и очень старался попадать в такт, что было проблематично из-за нахлынувших на него волнами ощущений: Чжоу Ми скользнул свободной рукой к его пояснице, спустился ниже и несильно шлёпнул по влажной коже, выбивая из Рёука остатки воздуха. А потом ударил ещё несколько раз, сразу же успокаивая медленными поглаживаниями.

— Мими... — задушенно простонав, Рёук сильнее прежнего толкнулся в кулак Чжоу Ми, чувствуя, что такими темпами он точно не продержится долго. Ответом ему послужили ускоренные движения, заставившие кончить спустя мгновение, и невесомый поцелуй куда-то в щёку. Отдышавшись, Рёук хотел было доставить удовольствие Чжоу Ми, но тот его мягко остановил, прошептав что-то вроде «приводи себя в порядок, а я буду ждать тебя в кровати, чтобы продолжить», выбрался из кабины, наскоро вытерся и вышел, оставляя Рёука домываться.

Только в этом Рёук не видел смысла: ему всё равно скоро придётся идти в душ ещё раз. Поэтому он быстро ополоснулся, обернул полотенце вокруг бёдер и направился в комнату, предвкушая продолжение.

И явно не давно забытой легенды.


End file.
